Several prior investigators have been concerned with diarrheal diseases. These investigators have proposed oral therapeutic intervention to reduce the serious impact of diarrheal diseases. Generally, these systems are directed primarily toward solving the problem of dehydration and, in some cases, to providing electrolytes and a minimal amount of energy sources such as glucose. However, the principle reason for including organic molecules which might provide some energy has been to enhance absorption. It is generally believed today that oral fluids must be supplied as essentially isoosmotic fluids (approximately 300 mOsm/l) since that is the concentration of solute in body fluids. Hyperosmotic fluids are considered detrimental since they are believed to cause increased secretion. This is brought out in a paper by R. J. Bywater entitled: Pathosphysiology and Treatment of Calf Diarrhea, Proceedings XII World Congress of Diseases of Cattle, Amsterdam, Sept. 1982, pp. 291-297. In discussing oral therapy for diarrhea, Dr. Bywater reiterated that "solutions for this purpose should be approximately isotonic (300 mOsm/kg) since, before they can be absorbed, hypertonic solutions must first become isotonic,". In another paper presented at the same World Congress by C. Demigne, C. Remesy and F. Chartier entitled: Interest of Acetate in Oral Glucose-electrolytes Formulations for Treatment of Dehydration in Diarrheic Calves, Proceedings XII World Congress of Diseases in Cattle, Amsterdam, Sept. 1982, pp. 305-309, it is stated "Osmolarity is also an important factor, the optimum being possible in the range of 300 to 350 mOsm". However, if an isotonic fluid is given, some benefit is derived, but an insufficient amount of energy or electrolytes or both will be provided to the diarrheic animal. This is a particularly serious problem in young neonates who have a greater tendency to become diarrheic. In another paper in this field, G. Alexander, N. W. Bennett and R. T. Gemmell, discuss Brown Adipose Tissue in the Newborn Calf (Bos taurus J. Physiol. 244:223-234, 1975, and state that young neonates do not have sufficient energy reserves in their body. In addition, these animals have difficulty in mobilizing the energy that is present.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,328 to Beigler et al, describes a dry stable composition for the treatment of scours and dehydration, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,568 to Bywater, describes an oral scour formulation with citrate. These oral products provide only 20-30% of the animal's basic maintenance energy requirement and, therefore, will contribute to continuing body weight loss and energy deficit.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,574, I disclose a method and composition for treating diarrhea in bovine animals. The composition consists of sodium chloride, a potassium salt and glucose in aqueous solution. The solutions are buffered to maintain a basic condition, such that pH does not exceed 10. These solutions are formulated for use intravenously or subcutaneously. The formulation described in this patent does not include acetate for rapid energy and absorption, nor glycine and citric acid.
A prominent clinical sign of diarrhea is acidosis due to intestinal bicarbonate loss, anerobic metabolism and decreased renal function. Blood bicarbonate levels are often decreased by 50%. The prior art investigators contend that acidosis may be corrected by providing organic acids alone which will be converted by bicarbonate. However, this is not the case, for metabolism of organic acid leads only to the production of carbon dioxide. It is critically necessary to supply sufficient sodium ion or other alkali metal cations as a salt of the organic acid. The metabolism of that acid will provide one bicarbonate for every monovalent cation such as sodium.
For example:
______________________________________ ##STR1## ##STR2## ##STR3## sodium bicarbonate (NaHCO.sub.3) ______________________________________